Resident EvilCode Death
by Thief'sbride
Summary: This is a remake of REsident Evil but it's the Yugioh version with a few twists. I have my original character added and she's going out with Kiaba. This is a really scary story with alot of gore and romance also. There are also some of my favorite songs a


1

_Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly To Me_

_Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here_

_When All This Time I've Been So Hollow Inside_

_I Know You're Still There_

It was dark and cold, that's all she could feel. She didn't know where she was running but she knew why. It all happened this morning, it was like any other normal morning everything was going right. Until she got to work, she worked at the famous Umbrella Corporation in Racoon City. The corporation was involved in a lot of facial and health products, but they had their secrets. And one of the worst secrets was about to break through.

_Watching Me, Wanting Me _

_I Can Feel You Pull Me Down_

_Fearing You, Loving You_

_I Won't Let You Hold Me Down _

She went to the labs and was starting to test one of the secret projects. When all-of-the-sudden the doors slammed shut. Then the lights went out and the sprinklers turned on. "This is weird"she thought. The next thing that happened was a voice came on over the speaker. "I cannot allow you to leave, you have been infected, I cannot let the infection spread." "Why is the Red Queen doing this" She didn't have time to react because everybody started to panic. They threw things at the windows and doors trying to break them open but nothing worked.

_Hunting You I Can Smell You- Alive_

_Your Heart Pounding In My Head_

People were screaming, then there was an explosion and everything went quiet. She woke up lying on the ground. "I must have hit my head, and got knocked out." She said. She got up and looked around and saw no one. She then walked outside that's when she smelt something like decaying flesh. She followed the smell and saw the most disturbing thing, a person was eating another person. She couldn't move, she just stood their frozen scared out of breathe. But reality caught up with her and she knew she had to get out of there had to run. Before that thing went after her, but it was to late it already saw her or rather smelt her. The thing lifted its head from it's food and looked at her then it hissed. At that moment, she ran but once she turned the corner she saw them, flesh- eating zombies. That's when she realized it the special project had been set lose and all these people were exposed to it. This special project was called the T-virus it was highly contagious and lethal. Once bitten or even if you breathed it was too late. You would turn into one of those things unless you got the anti-virus in time but that still was enough insurance. There was no proof that the anti-virus actually worked, so basically you were shit out of luck.

_Watching Me, Wanting Me_

_I Can Feel You Feel You Pull Me Down_

_Saving Me, Raping Me_

_Watching Me_

So that's how she ended up running for her life, running in the wet, cold darkness. She began to give up, she had been running for what seemed like forever. All she wanted to do was to get out of this nightmare and wake up. But she knew that this was no dream it was real and she was fucked. She was tired and was slowing down when she saw it, a light. She had made it to the roof she had a chance she was safe and would live. But that happiness was soon cut off once she opened the door, she didn't have time to back up before it grabbed her. Through the silent night all you could hear was her scream.

_**S.T.A.R.S Underground Department**_

Patrica Kiaba was rushing well running over people if you saw it in other people's views. Any ways, she ran as fast as she could to the CEO's office, she had some disturbing news for him. It had to do with Racoon City and the disaster that happened there. "Kiaba" Patrica yelled while catching her breath. "What's wrong?" Seto Kiaba replied worried. Seto Kiaba was the CEO of the S.T.A.R.S team. " I have some news about Racoon City" "And what's wrong?" "Well I haven't been able to reach any from there, I've tried to make contact but no one is answering, I'm worried."" That is very weird, I'll have someone look into it, maybe Marik's group." "Yeah he'll be happy and you know my brother won't let him go alone, so you'll have to send him too." "Okay, call them up and we'll tell them what's going on." " Roger."

In the sparing chamber, two people were fiercely fighting actually trying not to hurt each other but it wasn't working out that way. The shorter figure had the taller one on the ground with the gun pointed to the other's head. The one on the ground was pissed and cussing nonstop once he was beaten. The shorter one put his gun away and held out a hand to help the other up. Once the other accepted he pulled the other up and took off his helmet. The shorter one was Marik Ishtar leader of the S.T.A.R.S best team. The other then took off his helmet and yelled at marik, his name was Bakura Itmier, Patrica Kiaba's older brother. He was the second leader of the second best team but he liked to work solo. Which was what made him more dangerous and the most trusted out of all the other officers. Which was what Marik thought, since he always asked Bakura to help him if he thought he needed the help. The only other person he would even think of asking besides Bakura was Yami Motoa. He was Mariks other most trusted comrade, he was the leader of the investigators. His team did most of the investigating and reporting. While Marik and Bakura's teams actually did the fighting and face-to-face combat.

" Why did you do that Marik?" Bakura asked angerily. " Oh stop being a sore loser."Marik said. "Ha, Ha very funny"Bakura said sarcastaly. " Will Marik Ishtar and Bakura Itmier please report to the CEO's office, thank you" " Man, they act like were in school or something" Marik said. "Yeah, well lets go"Bakura agreed. As Bakura and Marik made there way to Kiaba's office, they ran into Dartz their enemy in there case. Dartz was in love with Marik and Marik made the mistake of going out with him once but now he can't stand him. "Well, hello pretty" Dartz said. "What do you want, were busy."Bakura angerily said. "I just wanted to talk to Marik real fast, alone." "No, like Bakura said were busy."Marik said annoyed.

"Whatever, see you around pretty""yeah right in your dreams Dartz."

"That guy's a jerk and a pervet"Marik said. "Yea don't worry about him, well here's Kiaba's office lets see what he wants" When Marik and Bakura walked in they saw Yami, Mai, Joey, Tea, Serenity, and all the other best officers. "Okay, now that everyone's here we have a problem." "What you gonna fire us" Joey said. "Shut up Joey" Mai said annoyed. "Will everybody please be quiet, this is important." Patrica said. "Sorry" Joey said. "Kay, what's up" Marik asked. " You guys all have heard of The Umbrella Corporation am I right" Kiaba asked

"Yes, why" "Well it is located in Racoon City..." "Yea I know, Isis and Malik went there to work on a project 6 months ago." Marik interrupted. "Shit, I forgot they went there, Kiaba can we talk outside for a minute." Patrica said. "Why I haven't told them what happened" "Now" "Okay everybody stay here, we'll be right back" "Yes Sir" Everybody said. As Kiaba and Patrica went outside to talk.


End file.
